moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Sharknado 3 - Extras
This article lists all the various background characters, cameos and extras that die in Sharknado 3: Ah Hell No! * As a sharknado hits Washington D.C., a Secret Service agent looks out the window of his car only for a shark to fly at him and eat his face. * A small shark smashes through a skylight in the White House where Fin has accepted his Golden Chainsaw award. The golden chainsaw actually works and Fin uses it to decapitate the falling shark. * A presidential bodyguard punches a shark away, buts impaled a second later by a falling swordfish. * Agent Banner - A Secret Service agent portrayed by Lou Ferrigno. He is urging people to get to safety when a shark falls on his back and munches him. * An older gentleman wearing glasses is running in terror when a shark bites him on the chest. * C.J. Sorkin - Portrayed by Maria Menounos. A shark crashes through the roof of the White House and eats her. * Gary Martin Hayes - Chief of Staff at the White House, portrayed by Bill Engvall. While shouting at the agents escorting Fin and the President to safety, a shark falls through the roof and chomps his head. * The President and his entourage of bodyguards make their way towards a secure bunker when the agent in front is killed by a shark that leaps out of nowhere. * As the door to the bunker opens, three sharks fly out and eat the three remaining Secret Service agents defending Fin and the President. * Fin grabs a sword off the wall and throws it at a shark flying toward him. * An ignorant janitor in the White House wearing headphones is unaware of the situation happening around her until she gets an eel caught in her vacuum cleaner. In fright, she throws the vacuum and splatters the eel against the wall. * Fin and the President arm themselves with guns and shoot two sharks that fly at them through a demolished wall. * The President blows up a shark by throwing a grenade into its mouth. * Fin slides across a marble hallway screaming and firing two assault rifles, gunning down three sharks. The third shark survives the rifle fire and bites back, but Fin kills it by smashing its teeth in with a bust of George Washington. * As the sharknado dissipates, one last shark falls from the sky. Fin, Martin the President and Vice President raise up a flagpole and impale the shark. * Fin is driving down a freeway when several people appear in front of his car running for their lives. He gets out of the car to see a man on the ground, half eaten by a shark. * A masked woman (later revealed to be Nova from the first film) lashes up two sharks within the fognado. * A shark smashes through the side window of Fin's car. Fin reaches for a small chainsaw and plunges it into the shark's throat. * As a sharknado hits Florida, a shark falls into a water slide at the Universal Resort in Orlando. The pool is evacuated but a lifeguard jumps in to rescue a young girl. The girl is saved but the lifeguard has his head bitten off by the shark. * Jerry Fogle, spokesperson for Subway, is unveiling a new display at the Smithsonian when a sharknado occurs. The man beside Fogle is eaten by a flying shark. * A sharknado strikes the Charleston Air Base and a soldier is seen torn apart by flying sharks. * A soldier runs into a tent moments before a shark falls upon it. The following scream indicates that the soldier was killed. * Two soldiers fall to their deaths after being knocked off a lookout post by a flying shark. * A soldier on top of a tank starts firing his rifle into the air, but is suddenly struck in the head by a small shark. Whether the soldier was killed or just knocked out is unknown. * A sharknado appears in Daytona during the Daytona 500 Nascar race. A driver gets out of his car to look up at the falling sharks and one lands right on him. * At the Universal Resort, a tourist (portrayed by talk-show host Jerry Springer) asks Nova to take his picture by the Jaws statue. The statue is actually a real shark and when the tourist stands under its open mouth, it bites off everything above the waist. * Nova kills the Jaws shark with a harpoon. * Two teenagers at the front of the Ricochet ride are eaten by sharks that flood into the boarding platform. * A shark is killed when it crashes through an Xfinity sign. * A woman in a pink dress is eaten by a falling shark. * In a truly physics-defying spectacle, a shark lands on the roller coaster tracks, slides down the incline and halfway up the loop-de-loop, only to slide back up again at the same speed. When it slides back up the incline, it violently tears into the staff member evacuating the coaster. * After being thrown into the Back to the Future ride, Fin kills a shark with his double-chainsaw while a crowd of patrons applaud him. * George R. R. Martin - As Himself. He is watching a movie featuring a 3-headed shark when a shark suddenly tears through the theater screen and digs into his chest. Another shark then flies by and decapitates him. * A man struggles to open a Nascar display car when he is suddenly crushed by a shark. * A news reporter is suddenly killed when a hammerhead shark bites off his head. * At least one shark and possibly several people are crushed by the runaway Universal globe. * The Today Show reports that the city of Charleston has been destroyed by a sharknado. No estimate on casualties is given. * When Fin and family take the Nascar display cars from Universal Resort, Ms. Lilleta (played by Cindy Margolis) calls out to them. Her cries go unheard and a moment later she is crushed to death by a shark. * At NASA, the National Guard are brought out to shoot down any sharks that get near Colonel Shepard's shuttle. * A soldier frantically fires his handgun before getting bitten by a flying shark. * Three more soldiers die as they get eaten by falling sharks. * Three people in a diner are possibly killed when a shark crashes through their window. * Two more soldiers are crushed by falling sharks before Claudia and Billy take their guns and open fire on the other airborne sharks. * Claudia and Billy shoot down an unknown number of sharks before running out of ammo. * The hosts of the Today Show - Matt Lauer, Al Roker, Natalie Morales and Savannah Guthrie - are all killed live on air when four sharks crash through the studio ceiling on top of them. * Unbelievably, the sharks can survive in space as well as inside tornadoes. After Colonel Shepard dissipates the storm wall battering the east coast, a multitude of sharks are somehow elevated into orbit. Some of them break into Fin's shuttle and Fin uses a laser-chainsaw supplied by Nova to tear them apart. * All of the sharks that were thrown up into orbit die as they burn up on re-entry, including a giant Great White that swallowed Fin and April. Fin and April survived by opening parachutes to slow their descent. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sharknado 3 Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Extras